Related to a vehicle technology field, various shapes and configurations for a seat moving apparatus have been proposed and developed. Especially, recently, in the vehicle technology field including a seat technology, a lot of times and efforts are provided in developing a technology minimizing the number of components thereof while obtaining the substantially same effects as a conventional configuration or an more improved effect therethan.
Especially, related to a movement of a seat in a technology related to a seat moving track assembly, a technology about a track apparatus for smoothing the movement and a locking apparatus for stably coupling the seat to a track has been widely developed.
A patent related to these technologies is disclosed in Korean Patent First Publication No. 2004-55662. A seat moving assembly according to the patent includes a lower rail having a U shape section and an upper rail having a reverse U shape. The seat moving assembly includes a separate locking plate locking the upper rail and the lower rail so that the lower rail and the upper rail can be stably coupled. Concurrently, the position of the locking plate is allowed to be changed so that the lower rail and the upper rail can be easily coupled. However, since the patent uses the separate locking plate, the number of components of the seat moving assembly increases, and this increased number of the components fails to satisfy the current technology development tendency for improving a function with a decreased component number.
Another patent is disclosed in American Patent First Publication No. 2006-22502. A seat guide for a vehicle according to the patent includes upper and lower rails respectively having L shapes so that the number of components can be decreased. However, since the patent uses the upper and lower rails respectively having the L shapes, the manufacturing cost thereof is bigger than that of the conventional U shape rail. Also, since a single locking member is used, a coupling stability is deteriorated.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a seat moving track assembly solving the above problems, and having an improved stability with a simplified configuration.